pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Trzcina08/PQ014
Treść Po wczorajszym niezbyt udanym występie Layli w pokazach w miasteczku Sandgenam bohaterowie zamierzają wyruszyć w dalszą drogę. - Wzięłaś wszystko Layla? – zapytał ją Cilan, który pakował się na łóżku obok w Centrum Pokemon - Tak, ja się już spakowałam… ale… Cola jeszcze nie ma – rzekła Layla, a Cilan przeciągnął palcami po swoim podbródku po czym powiedział: - Jeszcze mamy czas, chodź, pójdziemy jeszcze coś zjeść na dół – rzekł Cilan, po czym razem z Laylą wyszli z pokoju. Z pokoju naprzeciwko również ktoś wyszedł. - No witam! – powiedział do nich Troy uśmiechając się. Mina Cilana momentalnie zrzedła. Uśmiech z twarzy Troya jednak nie spełzł. - Hej Layla, chciałabyś zobaczyć mój motocykl? – zapytał ją trener, a ta jedynie się zarumieniła. Po chwili chciała już otworzyć usta, żeby coś odpowiedzieć, jednak Cilan odpowiedział za nią. - Nie jest zainteresowana, ani twoim motocyklem, ani znajomością z tobą. Żegnam – odparł Cilan, po czym wziął Laylę pod rękę i zeszli na dół. Layla spojrzała jedynie przepraszająco w stronę Troya przez ramię i zniknęła z jego pola widzenia. Tymczasem Cole spacerował po pięknych ogrodach miasteczka Sandgenam w towarzystwie swojej mamy – Klary Growl . - Pięknie tu, co ? – zapytała go rozglądając się wokoło – zachowanie naturalnej harmonii świata – przyrody, ludzi i pokemonów. - A tak właściwie, to o czym chciałaś ze mną porozmawiać? – wypalił Cole. Chciał poznać sedno sprawy, nie lubił, kiedy jego matka coś przed nim długo ukrywała i przeciągała. - Ehh… no dobrze Cole. A więc zacznę od początku. To zapewne będzie trudna rozmowa. I… no nic… To zacznę od tego. Pamiętasz czasy przedszkolne? Miałeś wtedy takiego… kolegę z podwórka… Barrego. – zaczęła niepewnie Klara - Hmm… - myślał usilnie Cole – kurcze… jak przez mgłę… to było przecież 8 lat temu, kiedy ostatni raz go widziałem. - A no właśnie… On później wyjechał i właściwie ślad został za nim zatarty. W tym samym czasie wyjechał z Johto twój… ojciec.- powiedziała Klara powoli. Bardzo dawno nie rozmawiała z Colem na ten temat – właśnie od czasów przedszkola, kiedy powiedziała mu, że „tatuś wyjechał na bardzo długo i bardzo daleko”. - Mamo, jeżeli chcesz mnie uświadomić, że ty i Tata nie jesteście już razem to powiem Ci, że wiem o tym. Jestem już duży – umiem kojarzyć fakty. – odrzekł jej Cole, a Klara uśmiechnęła się - Wiem Cole, że jesteś już duży i bystry… i w ogóle jesteś świetnym synem, ale... Chodzi mi o to, że gdy ja i tata rozstawaliśmy się podzieliliśmy się wszystkim… łącznie z… naszymi dziećmi – odrzekła Klara, a Cole gdy o tym usłyszał stanął jak wryty. Jego wyraz twarzy wciąż był poważny, zamrożony. - Ale… co to znaczy??? To znaczy, że mam… rodzeństwo? – zapytał ją Cole sam nie wierząc w swoje słowa. Klara spuściła głowę w dół, po czym zaczęła mu znowu tłumaczyć. - Wiem, że to jest dla ciebie lekki szok, rozumiem… - powiedziała smutna Klara, ale Cole tylko podbiegł i ją przytulił. - Nie smuć się mamo! To wcale nie jest jakaś straszna wiadomość przecież! To… świetne uczucie! – krzyknął uradowany Cole, ale Klarze wciąż nie było do śmiechu. - Wybacz Cole… po prostu źle się z tym czułam, że tak to przed tobą ukrywałam. Postanowiłam, że koniec z tajemnicami. Kupiłam Ci bilet do Sinnoh, abyś właśnie wreszcie poznał swoją całą rodzinę, a nie jej urywek, fragment… Długo nad tym myślałam, to była trudna decyzja i cieszę się, że ją podjęłam. – odrzekła pewna siebie Klara - Ale to jest… super! To… oni są tutaj?! W Sinnoh!? … dziękuję… - powiedział Cole i przytulił matkę, po czym razem udali się do Centrum Pokemon. Klara sama nie spodziewała się takiej reakcji ze strony syna, ale była mu za nią wdzięczna – to była najtrudniejsza ich rozmowa od wielu lat. *** Layla i Cilan w tym czasie przebywali w Centrum Pokemon jedząc ostatnią kolację w Sandgenam. - Ten Troy działa mi już na nerwy – mruczał Cilan pod nosem – po co on się tu kręci??? - To jest Centrum Pokemon, tu może przebywać każdy… nawet ty… - powiedziała szorstko Layla i w dalszym ciągu ukradkiem spoglądała w stronę Troya. Ten jednak nie interesował się nią tak jak wtedy – nie puszczał oczka, nie odzywał się. BUM!!!!!!!!!! Jakiś wielki hałas rozległ się na zewnątrz. Słychać było jakby stłuczkę – łamanie i gięcie metalu, odgłos tłuczonego szkła. Wszyscy wybiegli momentalnie z Centrum Pokemon. - MÓJ MOTOR!!!!!!! – krzyknął zrozpaczony Troy widząc szczątki swojej wspaniałej maszyny. Na niej wylądował wielki poke antyczny ptak. Layla wyciągnęła pokedex. POKEDEX - Ojjj Aerodactyl, nasz błąd. Przepraszam Cię, zaa…. TO TY!?!?!?!? – krzyknęła ów trenerka zeskakując z grzbietu Aerodactyla. Na jej ramieniu siedział mały Piplup. - Violet, kochana… - mruknął Troy i znów zaczął być miły i uwodzicielski, co bardzo zdenerwowało Laylę. Po chwili Troy się otrząsnął. – Zaraz, co ja wygaduję, ZNISZCZYŁAŚ MÓJ MOTOR!!! Moje maleństwo, cudeńko, oczko w mojej głowie… - lamentował Troy nad swoim motorem. Przyszli Cole i Klara Growl. - Co się dzieje? – zapytała Klara wychodząc przed tłum - Ta wredna jędza zniszczyła sens mojego życia, mojego ukochanego Herdiera Davidsona! – krzyknął Troy - Chyba mam imię, nie? Jestem Violet, bo nie wiem czy pamiętasz jeszcze imiona wszystkich swoich dziewczyn z klubu złamanych serc! – krzyknęła Violet, a Cilan uśmiechnął się szeroko i powiedział Layli. - A nie mówiłem, że z nim jest coś nie tak? – rzekł zadowolony z siebie. Layla kipiała ze złości. Nie przypuszczała, że Troy może być takim żałosnym draniem. - No nic… jesteście trenerami, a więc wiecie co pozwoli wam rozładować agresję, prawda? – rzekła Klara, a Troy spoglądał na nią niepewnie. – Raaaany… no bitwa pokemon! Jeden na jednego! Co wy na to? – powiedziała zachęcająco - Nie ma sprawy! – powiedział pewien siebie Troy - Jasne, zgadzam się – odrzekła Violet, a tłum zawiwatował. Ludzie rozstąpili się, aby zrobić miejsce dla walczącej pary. - To walka jeden na jednego, wygrywa ten, kto pokona pokemona przeciwnika, rzecz jasna, nie możecie wymieniać pokemonów w trakcie walki. No to, możecie zaczynać!!! – krzyknęła Klara, a Troy i Violet wyciągnęli pokeballe. - Infernape naprzód! – krzyknął Troy wybierając swojego startera do walki. Był on naprawdę groźnym przeciwnikiem, doświadczonym i dodatkowo znał wiele potężnych ataków. - Piplup naprzód! – krzyknęła Violet, a Layla wytrzeszczyła oczy – mocno kibicowała nieznajomej Violet, ale jej wybór mógł zadecydować o niekorzystnym wyniku tego starcia. - Co ona robi?! – krzyknęła Layla do Cola - Wbrew pozorom to nie wielkość pokemona decyduje o jego potędze. A nawiasem mówiąc, to Piplup jest typem wodnym, a więc ma przewagę nad ognistym Infernapem – odrzekł jej Cole - Tak jak za dawnych czasów, co? – powiedziała do niego Violet uśmiechając się. Nikt poza nimi nie wiedział o co jej chodzi. - Tym razem tak łatwo Ci nie pójdzie! Miotacz płomieni! – krzyknął Troy. - Piplup użyj hydro pompy! – dwa potężne żywioły zderzyły się i momentalnie zneutralizowały. - Teraz mach cios! – powiedział Troy - Wodny Puls! – krzyknęła Violet zablokowując Infernape w wielkiej wodnej bańce. Infernape przebił się przez nią, ale widać było, że kosztowało go to sporo wysiłku. - Znowu to zrobiła… - mruknął Troy pod nosem. – No dobrze, atak rac! - Tunel Piplup! – powiedziała Violet, a jej Piplup uniknął potężnego ataku, który unieruchomił na chwilę Infernapa. Piplup wykorzystał to i zaatakował wodnym pulsem, co ponownie osłabiło startera Troya. - Piplup jeszcze raz hydro pompa - Infernape zatkaj mu jego dziób mach ciosem! – Infernape z całą siłą zaczął nacierać na Piplupa, który już wypuszczał Hydro pompę. Pierwszy strumień ugodził w pięść Infernape’a, lecz ten rozbił go coraz bardziej zbliżając się do swojego celu. Po chwili mach cios uderzył Piplupa prosto w głowę zadając mu pierwsze obrażenia w tej bitwie. Były one dość poważne, bo Piplup schował się po otrzymaniu tego ciosu do tunelu. - Bądź czujny… - mruknął Troy, ale Infernape już miotał się dookoła. Po tym ciosie został nieco oszołomiony, co Violet zamierzała wykorzystać – na jej twarzy zagościł triumfalny uśmiech po czym krzyknęła. - Teraz Piplup, pneumatyczne dziobanie! – Piplup wyskoczył z Tunelu, wybił się mocno w górę, a po chwili ze zdwojoną prędkością zaczął nacierać na nieobecnego prawie duchem Infernape. ŁUP!!!! Chmury kurzu wzbiły się w powietrze z rozgrzanej ulicy w Sandgenam. Wszyscy zaczęli machać rękami próbując zobaczyć, jaki był ostateczny wynik bitwy. Kurz opadł lecz… pokemonów tam nie było! - Gdzie są te pokemony?!?!?! – krzyknął ktoś z tłumu. Spojrzeli w górę i zobaczyli ogromny balon z wielką czerwoną literą R. MOTTO ZESPOŁU R - Zespole R, myśleliśmy, że się was pozbyliśmy!!! – krzyknęła zdenerwowana Layla wymachując w ich stronę pięściami. - Oni są jak wysypka – wracają cyklicznie i choćbyś nie wiem jak starała się ich pozbyć, zawsze wrócą… - mruknął Cole, a Cassidy wybuchła wielkim gniewem. - SAM GŁĄBIE JESTEŚ DLA NAS PRYSZCZEM! Bezczelny smark. Pokażę Ci zaraz gdzie raki zimują! Slugma naprzód! – krzyknęła Cassidy - Nie będziesz się tak zwracała do mojego syna ty wyrzutku! Dragonite pokaż się! Miotacz płomieni! - krzyknęła Klara Growl i zanim Cassidy zdarzyła coś odpowiedzieć Ona i Butch cali zwęgleni razem ze Slugmą spadli na dół, a ich balon wybuchł pod wpływem temperatury. Klatka z Piplupem i Infernapem spadła na dół roztrzaskując się i wypuszczając pociechy Troya i Violet. W między czasie przed Dragonite wyskoczył pewien mały, fioletowy pokemon. - To Stunky! – krzyknęła Layla uśmiechając się. - Stan, Stan, stankyy!!! – krzyknął wojowniczko mały skunksik po czym zaczął ładować hiper promień. - O ooł – powiedział Butch, a po tych słowach Stunky wypuścił swój atak, wystrzelając Zespół R jak z armaty. - Zespół R znowu błysnąąąąąąąąąąąąąąąąąąąąąąąął!!!!! – krzyknęli odlatując. - Staa ha ha ha ha ha nky – śmiał się mały pokemon, po czym odepchnął się mocno łapami i pobiegł w tę stronę w którą poleciał Zespół R. - Oni to nie mają szczęścia… - powiedział Cilan nieco zażenowany, z resztą jak wszyscy dookoła. Tłum ni stąd ni zowąd zaczął bić brawo. Troy i Violet właściwie nie wiedzieli czy się śmiać, czy być poważnymi, ukłonili się tylko. - A więc, kto wygrał? – zapytała Layla. Klara spojrzała na nią dobrodusznie. - Wygrała zdrowa rywalizacja – odpowiedziała, a Layla zdenerwowana wbiegła z powrotem do Centrum Pokemon. *** Cole, Cilan i Layla przedłużyli swój pobyt w Centrum Pokemon jeszcze o jedną noc. Violet w między czasie odleciała z Sandgenam, aby więcej nie przebywać w towarzystwie swojego Exa, rozpaczającego i wypominającego jej zniszczenie ukochanego motocyklu. Nasza trójka wraz z Klarą usiadła przy stole aby wypić herbatę zaparzoną przez Siostrę Joy. - Od dawna podróżujecie razem? – powiedziała Klara sącząc łyk herbaty i spoglądając z lekkim uśmiechem na towarzyszy Cola. - No… właściwie… - zaczęła Layla, ale oczwiście Cilan musiał się wciąć. - Layla podróżuje nieco dłużej z Colem, ja mniej więcej od tygodnia. To naprawdę wspaniały trener, gratuluję takiego syna. No cóż… jaka matka, taki syn – podlizywał się Cilan, a Klara się zarumieniła. Cole i Layla schowali głowy w rękach. - Ohh to urocze Cilan, dziękuję – powiedziała Klara, a Cilan był cały w skowronkach. - Będę pilnował Cola jak własnego brata, gwarantuję pani, że nic mu się nie stanie – powiedział dumnie Cilan. - No ja mam nadzieję, w innym wypadku bym musiała wsadzić cię do moich własnych lochów – powiedziała nazbyt poważna Klara, uśmiech z twarzy Cilana spełzł. Po chwili widać było, że Cole i Klara nie mogą powstrzymać się od śmiechu. Cilan zaśmiał się krzywo. - Ohhh wybacz mi za tę dygresję. No więc, dokąd się teraz wybieracie? – zapytała Klara. - Naszym kolejnym celem podróży jest miasteczko Twinleaf, gdzie stoczę bitwę z kolejnym liderem Sali – powiedział Cole, a Klara uniosła nieco brwi. Nie wiedziała, że Cole nie wie kto jest tamtejszym liderem Sali. - Świetnie się składa Cole, bo tam myślę, że poznasz kogoś, kogo brakowało Ci przez te lata – rzekła i uśmiechnęła się do niego. Cole już widział o kim mówiła – tam miał spotkać swego ojca… - Akurat zmierzam w tamtym kierunku, mam auto, jak chcecie, to mogę was podwieźć – powiedziała Klara, a po jej słowach momentalnie pojawił się Troy. - Całkowicie niechcący usłyszałem, że wybieracie się do Twineaf oraz, że macie środek lokomocji. – powiedział Troy wyszczerzając zęby. Cilan zaczął szturchać Cola w ramię, ale ten nie wiedział o co mu chodzi. - Jasne, możesz z nami jechać – powiedział wesoło Cole, a Troy strasznie się ucieszył – w przeciwieństwie do Cilana, który krzyknął tylko „aaaaaaaaaahhhhhgggggrrrrrrrr” i odszedł od stolika. Klara ponownie wybuchła śmiechem, po czym razem ze wszystkimi poszła na górę do pokoju. Tak oto Troy dołącza tymczasowo do grupy Cola – kogo spotka w Twinleaf poza swoim ojcem? Przekonacie się sami czytając kolejny specjalny setny odcinek mojego anime! Ojjj będzie się działo ;) Najważniejsze wydarzenia Debiuty * Violet Pokemonów Bohaterowie Ludzie *'Cole' *'Layla' *'Cilan' * Violet * Troy Pokemony Co to za pokemon? - nieznane *'Chikorita' (Cola) *'Bubasaur' (Layli)